


Trouble and make it double

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Aayla are besties you cant change my mind, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Like borderline crack but theyre cute so it doesnt count, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Aayla Secura are growing up. And as they do, they become bigger and bigger gossips
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Trouble and make it double

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class so if you see errors no you don't-

Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows over the rim of his tea cup, eyeing up the other jedi in the room as he calmly did press ups on the ground while they talked like it was just a thing people did in casual conversation.

“Really Quinlan? You aren’t even a little worried about what they might be up to? Those two are a nightmare.” He was, of course, talking about their padawans Aayla Secura and Anakin Skywalker. Also known as the ‘gossip team’ by those closest to them. The pair were an absolutely terrifying team once they got started and any rumours they want spreading? Will be spread. There was no avoiding it unless you nipped the rumour in the bud before they even had chance to tell the other.

“Oh relax, Kenobi. You worry too much about your precious little reputation.” Quinlan shifts to one armed push ups and it takes a physical effort for Obi-Wan not to just roll his eyes again.

“You’re ridiculous. I'm going to see what they are up to in there.” Obi-Wan stands, smoothing the creases out of his robes as he set his tea down on the table and made his way to the hall, entirely unsurprised when he heard Quinlan hop up to follow him. They stop just outside the door to Anakin’s room, and Obi-Wan is just about to knock when a gloved hand gently wraps around his wrist and pushes his hand away. He tuns to glare at Quinlan, simultaneously unimpressed and unsurprised by the mischief etched into every part of his expression.

“We stop and listen first. They’ll censor themselves once we walk in.” For all that Quinlan was an annoying troublemaker... he was also useful at times, and Obi-Wan huffed as he turned back to the door, creeping forwards  just enough to listen in. Quinlan presses himself right against Obi-Wan's back, which he blatantly ignores in order to listen without giving them away.

\--

“ Ewwww ! Our masters? Really?” Aayla stuck out her tongue like Anakin had just suggested they lick a  bantha or something. He  can't help but laugh at her reaction, nodding brightly.

“Yeah, I know! Master Bant let it slip while she was doing my blood tests the other day. Apparently, she doesn’t know if they are anymore but they definitely were at one point.” She looks even more disgusted, like the idea of their masters even going near one another in that way was positively repulsive.

“Ani that’s so gross why would you tell me that.” Aayla pulled a face as she threw one of Anakin’s bouncy balls against the wall and caught it again absently. Anakin snorts softly, joining her on the floor against his bed and tossing his spiky ball from one hand to the other.

“We’re not babies anymore Aayla! We have to accept that parents are just gross.” They were both barely twelve, but that was beside the point. Neither of them  thinks twice about the fact he’d technically just called their masters their parents.

“ Adults suck.” Anakin laughs again, playfully punching her in the shoulder. She hisses and hits him back, almost knocking him over in his surprise. He laughs and laughs at his friend and her comical reactions to things, not bothering to contain his reaction even when Aayla gives him an offended glare. He knows she isn't actually upset with him, she made it clear on day one she’d tell him explicitly if she was.

They scrap and fight playfully right up to the moment a  red-faced Obi-Wan shoves a laughing Master Vos aside in favour of smiling kindly at Aayla. They left shortly after, and Obi-Wan made Anakin his usual bedtime cocoa and tucked him into bed, blush finally fading away.

Anakin decided that maybe they weren’t babies anymore, but maybe they also really didn’t need to know everything the adults did in their free time.


End file.
